The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to an array substrate, a display device and a fault repair method for array substrate.
In the field of display technology, integrated electronic systems have become increasingly prominent with a series of advantages, such as small size, light weight, low cost, a small number of production steps. The integration of related components in display devices has become one of important development directions in the field of display technology.
The prior art provides an array substrate on which a gate driver of a display device is integrated, and the gate driver integrated on the array substrate is called a Gate Driver On Array (GOA). The GOA array includes a plurality of GOA units, which are integrated on the array substrate in the form of a row array.
In the production of the array substrate, the plurality of GOA units on the array substrate are fabricated by a corresponding lithography process. When an individual GOA unit among the plurality of GOA units fails, the existing technology is difficult to repair it, thereby causing the entire array substrate unable to operate normally. Thus, there currently is an urgent need for an array substrate that can be repaired in the case of the individual GOA unit failing.